Devil Among Gods
by SSJGodBroly
Summary: Broly, after the events of Second Coming, inspired by DBM's universe 20, misses the sun, and is floating through space in a block of ice. He crashes on a mysterious alien world, or could it be one he knows better than he thinks?
1. Chapter 1 - Awake At Last

_Author's Note: Hi all, SuperSaiyanGodBroly here. For those reading this story, I'm sure you guessed it's about Broly, and his journey to reach Super Saiyan God. How will he do it? Who's gonna help him? Will it be the Z-Fighters? Will the Arcosian race somehow be relatives of the Saiyans, and therefore have Saiyan DNA making them eligible? Not likely. Will Broly find a set of Dragonballs and wish for the form? Who knows? Why am I asking you questions you don't have an answer to yet? Why do you care? Find out here, in our first installment of Devil Among Gods._

_A short Q&A will follow every chapter after this one. Also keep in mind; this is my first fanfic ever on this site. Also, keep in mind as you read; I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, or Dragonball GT if it's included in this story. Those franchises, and any characters used herein except for original characters, which are mine, are prospects of their respective owners. Please support their official releases. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1 – Awake At Last**

Cold. That's the one feeling he remembered more than any other. Extreme cold followed by blinding warmth, then, pitch black nothingness. Was he dead? He didn't know. It was warm now. Why was it getting warmer? He couldn't figure out why.

Then he heard a voice. "Father?" He asked out into the black void he was 'seeing'. There was no answer. If it truly was his father, why wouldn't the bastard answer him?! Then he yelled out, and as his own voice echoed back to his ears, he realized it was his own voice he heard, echoing in the black.

He grew weary of seeing nothing but darkness and wished that he could see something, anything, other than emptiness. That's when he noticed, it was hot. Unbearably hot. Hotter than it was the first time he experienced warmth. Is this what Hell felt like? If so, then surely he must be dead. Yes that was it. He was dead, and he had to accept those facts. He could remember now. He was beaten by Kakarot's two sons. He could've sworn he saw Kakarot there at the end as well with them. He had to accept that Kakarot's family simply beat him. Him, the monster who had killed billions of innocent lives, destroyed countless planets, laid waste to an entire galaxy. He was no monster.

No, he was a Devil.

A Devil that had achieved the Legendary form that appears once every thousand years. The ultimate, Legendary Saiyan. His power had no maximum. His power _was_ maximum. He had faintly heard his opponents talk about the one insult to his power and sanity being dead, but his rage was too great for him to listen. He was too far into insanity to even speak. All he could say was "Kakarot. Kakarot!"

Kakarot.

Now, to be beaten by two brats and a ghost was just unacceptable. He would not and could not let Kakarot get the last laugh! That was his right! What right did that spiky-haired buffoon have to take what should naturally be his, the Devil that he was? He would not stand for this! He would escape Hell, and become stronger, the ultimate warrior in the universe, and utterly crush Kakarot and his sons in the palm of his massive hand.

_Speaking of Hell, why is it so much hotter than before?! _That's when it hit him, quite literally, as a matter of fact. He felt a massive impact and heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like something was shattering, then nothing.

* * *

When he finally became aware again, Broly finally opened his eyes for the first time in 14 years. And what he saw would make any sane Saiyan quake in fear. Broly, however, decided to play it smart. The shaggy-haired Saiyan jumped up off of some operating table of sorts, and then flew back to the corner of the room he was in, his red sash flowing in the opposite direction. Looking around, he saw it could be a room in a hospital of sorts, with all the medical equipment littered about, along with the white walls and tiled floor.

"Stay away from me, or I swear I'll kill you where you stand!" Broly shouted as he turned his attention back to the group of aliens standing across from him while readying an Eraser Cannon in his hand.

"Calm yourself," the alien said as he stepped forward from the group of them, 4 to be exact.

_My God, it even sounds similar to him, _Broly thought as he stared daggers at the alien.

"Again, calm yourself, my name is Icar, (pronounced ice-ar, but say it like a one syllable word) and I mean you no harm."

"You're lying!" Broly shouted again. "Anyone who looks like Frieza, sounds like Frieza, and even has the same facial expression as him, cannot mean well! And if that's not bad enough, there are 4 of you here! I thought I was in Hell, but no, this must be much worse!" Icar smiled and if Broly was anyone else, Icar's smile would've chilled him to the bone.

"Hell? Why no, my friend, you are not in Hell, though many have called this place that before. You are on our home planet, the home of the greatest race in the universe; Arcos."

* * *

_Hello all again! I'd like to thank Roketto/Ryu no Ohi for inspiring me to start this story off on the good ol' homeworld of Frieza; Arcos, and for allowing me to use her theories on all things Arcosian. She really has some very interesting theories that I think should be accepted as general use in fanfics. If you want to check them out, just pm her, and tell her I sent you her way. Be sure to check out her amazing story about Frieza called Savior of Demons. I'd also like to thank npberryhill and the folks over there at Bringer of Death for inspiring me to start this story. You may see a few subtle (or not so much) references to their story. Thanks to Mattix Ultimate for editing this chapter and making it better than the first chapter of his own fic; Saiyan Vengeance. I'd also like to thank American Vigor and the folks at Honor Trip. They inspired a big part of this story, which you'll bear witness to later on. You can find all their stories in my favorites. I have no feasible idea on an update schedule for this story, so I'll see how it goes. I want to try every Sunday, but with the way life is, who knows if I can do that? We'll see._

_So, who thinks Broly is gonna snap and start attacking every Arcosian he sees? *raises hand* Sike, that's not happening. At least, as of right now it won't be. Who knows? Maybe later on…. Ahh but that'd be much too predictable for my tastes ;) You'll have to see what happens next time! _

_Bonus points to whoever can figure out what word for "cold" Icar's name is a pun off of. And no, it's not ice. Also, the chapter length will increase dramatically as the story progresses and there is more to tell. Leave any questions or comments you may have in the reviews, and have a nice day. (:_


	2. Chapter 2 - Friend Or Foe?

_Author's Note: Hey all, not much to say here, honestly. Broly's awake. What will he do, surrounded by the race he hates more than anything? (Except Kakarot, of course) Does Icar really mean well? And if he does, what's with the creepy smile? Find out now, on Devil Among Gods!_

_Update: As of the time uploading this I have just finished watching WWE's 2014 Royal Rumble. And the result has ticked me off immensely. I apologize if I am unable to see any errors in this chapter, being as angry as I am. I'll do better next week._

_There's a short Q&A at the bottom, and that's about it. Oh and this: I do not own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, or Dragonball GT if it's included in this story. Those franchises, and any characters used herein except for original characters, which are mine, are prospects of their respective owners. Please support their official releases. Enjoy._

Author: SSJGodBroly

Editing Team: Mattix Ultimate, Skar aka Skar-Faced Bandit, and Super Vegetarott

Best Fanbase Ever: You Guys! ;D

Note from Mattix Ultimate: You're such a kiss-up.

It's not kissing-up if it's the truth!

Note from Super Vegetarott: Yeah, I've got to go with Mattix on that one.

**Chapter 2 – Friend Or Foe?**

"_Hell? Why, no, my friend, you are not in Hell, though many have called this place that before. You are on our home planet, the home of the greatest race in the universe; Arcos."_

* * *

Broly played Icar's words over and over in his head, and still he could not make sense of them. How did he come to be here on the homeworld of Frieza? And if the short annoying…thing in front of him was not Frieza, then who was he?

He glared at Icar before asking: "How did I get here? Start talking or I'll turn this entire place into rubble." Icar simply smiled and replied:

"Well, your case is an interesting one. We first saw you yesterday, in fact, drifting through space, encased in ice. It didn't take long for our planet to snag you in its gravitational pull. You then crashed right outside our royal palace, in fact, and I'm a very curious person, so I went to see if you were still alive."

"Alive you were, for when you hit the ground, the ice encasing you shattered, not to mention the giant crater the impact made. I had my doctors retrieve you from the bottom after making sure it was safe, and they checked to see if you were still with us. Once we found out you were alive, I had them bring you here, our finest medical center, where you were unconscious for about a day."

Icar looked at him, almost as if with contempt for the Saiyan, when he finally spoke again. "As I said before, we wish you no ill will. You are the one who, quite literally, came crashing into our home. If anything, we have every right to have killed you while you were unconscious. This alone should be proof that we don't wish to harm you."

Broly stared at him a moment more, taking in how different he actually was from Frieza.

He had the tyrant's face, there was no doubt about that, however his body was… different, to say the least. Instead of being short, like Frieza, he was about the same height as Broly, with dark blue skin, and pure white body armor on his upper chest and shoulders, wrists, and ankles. The armor also encased all of his head except for the face, in which his eyes had two red lines down just under both of them, which ran from the outside of his eyes, down his cheeks. He also had a single green "jewel" that the members of Frieza's race had, directly in the middle of his head.

Then he realized exactly what Icar was saying. That's why he was surrounded by that darkness. That… eternal darkness that had surrounded him for so long; darkness he could not escape. He frowned as he remembered the searing hotness that had enveloped him, before feeling the massive impact that could have been nothing else but him hitting the planet's surface. Then when he awoke to see Frieza's race standing over him… Well, it's a wonder that he didn't transform then and there and destroy everything. Wait, why wasn't he doing that again? _I could kill them all, then find a ship and go…_ And go where? There was nowhere to go. _Wait... that planet. Earth, was it? I could go there and finally kill Kakarot._

_Kakarot… Kakarot!_ Remembering exactly why he was in this situation; being handed that defeat by Kakarot's two brats and then that fool himself made Broly finally lose any semblance of self control he had left.

Icar's eyes widened as he saw the look in Broly's eyes. "Duck!" He yelled out as they all did just that, for an Eraser Cannon sailed straight over their heads, completely blasting apart the entire building behind them in a green flash of destructive light. "Get out of here!" Icar managed to yell to the medical team.

As they flew away as fast as they could manage, Icar turned to face Broly. "No more games, then," he said as he was enveloped in a dark purple bubble of ki. Practically an instant later, the sphere of ki shattered apart, revealing Icar, changed.

As Broly looked on, bewildered, Icar's face mask slid over, to where now only his pure red eyes could be seen. In a voice much deeper than before, he plainly stated to Broly, "We offered you peace, and you attacked us. In return, I shall see your body dead at my feet. And unlike my ancestors, I will not toy with you. You will die here, and I will finish what my grandfather started, you filthy Saiyan monkey."

* * *

_Oh, looks like Icar knew Broly was a Saiyan all along! What a twist! Who could've known something like this was going to happen?! Oh, wait, I did. And there's still the thing going on about who can figure out what Icar's name is a pun off of._

_Note from Mattix: I can't believe I haven't asked him about this._

_Again, and this is the only other time I'll list these guys as my inspirations, so no worries on that, I'd like to thank Roketto/Ryu no Ohi for inspiring me to start this story off on the good ol' homeworld of Frieza; Arcos, and for allowing me to use her theories on all things Arcosian. She really has some very interesting theories that I think should be accepted as general use in fanfics. If you want to check them out, just pm her, and tell her I sent you her way. Be sure to check out her amazing story about Frieza called Savior of Demons. I'd also like to thank npberryhill and the folks over there at Bringer of Death for inspiring me to start this story. You may see a few subtle (or not so much) references to their story. Thanks to Mattix Ultimate for editing this chapter. Check out his story Saiyan Vengeance. I'd also like to thank American Vigor and the folks at Honor Trip. They inspired a big part of this story, which you'll bear witness to later on. You can find all their stories in my favorites._

_Now onto the Q&A:_

_**Q: **__Can't wait to hear how Broly survived his near-death experience, & then ended up on Arcos._

_**A: **__Shenron: "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL!"_

_**Q:**__ Interesting start, so, Broly is in his base form now, right? So far, it seems interesting. I see one main problem that will be an obstruction to Broly, his madness and lack of control in his Legendary state, if he can control himself in his Legendary state, that alone will be a massive help. I have a theory about LSSJ though, wanna hear it?_

_**A: **__Broly is in base, right. Ah, there's that madness you mentioned here. ;) And sure, I welcome all theories and such! Just PM me with the details!_

_**Q:**__ Why would Broly be on the ice-jin planet that make no since at all why would they help maybe to kill Kakarot if he was not already die so your plot is ridiculous a bad start mean a bad fanfic_

_**A: **__Hopefully I've cleared this up for you. If not, I apologize. You can't please everybody. Thanks for reading though, really._

_**Q: **__Do you intend to include any additional LSSJ forms in the story, e.g. LSSJ3 from the Raging Blast series?_

_**A: **__Thanks for taking the time to read this, and all the compliments (they complimented the story, I just didn't put it here.) Honestly it means a lot. As to your question: Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers._

_**Q:**__ I edited this so... I don't really know what to say other than interesting start. I'm glad you kept the "making it better than the first chapter of his own fic; Saiyan Vengeance" part. I wrote that part because it's actually my honest opinion of this chapter. A follow and favorite are coming your way, man, same with you, Super Vegetarott!_

_**A: **__And you did a fine job at it too, might I add. I'll favorite and follow your fic as well, and don't forget to keep letting me hear your opinions!_

_**Q: **__Well this is an interesting story! I'm definitely intrigued by this. Most definitely looking forward to your next update._

_**A: **__I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Q: **__That's very nice, but...Broly isn't as overpowered as in DBM, no? At least I hope so..._

_**A:**_ _Nope. The only thing I used from DBM is the fact that he missed the sun. Also spoilers. _

_Also, go read DBM at __dragonball-multiverse dot com_

_Thanks again for reading guys! See ya next week for chapter 3! Also, I don't do power levels. Don't ask._


	3. Chapter 3 - Ostentation

_Author's note: Hello readers, how's your day been? If this chapter comes off as short, I apologize. Busy week and such, but I did put as much time as I could spare into writing this chapter. Also, give Roketto credit again for everything Arcosian related here, including the names, except for Icar, I take pride in that creation._

_I also got Battle of Z. Do I recommend buying it? Only if you're interested in multiplayer or if you're a hardcore DBZ game collector, otherwise I say just rent it. It's definitely worth a rent._

_Author: SSJGodBroly_

_Editing Team: Mattix Ultimate, Skar aka Skar-Faced Bandit, and Super Vegetarott_

_Note: Mattix, unfortunately, can't edit for a month, but we appreciate what he's done so far and what he'll do in the future for this fic. Thank him for making these first 2 chapters practically flawless along with the rest of the team!_

_Best Fanbase Ever: You Guys! ;D_

_Now we continue where we left off…_

_Note from Rott(in place of Mattix): Kiss-up..._

_Ahh I love it! Back to the action!_

**Chapter 3 – Ostentation**

"So, you want to fight me?" These were the first words to leave Broly's mouth after Icar's completed transformation.

"I'm afraid this won't be much of a fight," Icar plainly stated full of confidence. "Your power is nothing when compared to mine!"

Broly smiled a feral grin as he started to let his power come forward, preparing to slaughter the man before him. "I'll kill you, then those pipsqueaks who ran away, and then everyone on this planet!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The sounds of Broly's yell as he powered up shook Icar to the bone. "This power, w-what IS he, a monster?!"

"I… I am no monster…" Broly began, a sinister grin overtaking his features, "I am a devil!" With that, he maxed out his power, small cracks beginning to form on Arcos's land and beneath his feet.

His hair now stood out in every direction, and was slightly longer as well as shining with a golden light. His height of 7 feet 5 inches now increased to 7 feet and 8 inches. The usually dark eyes he had changed to a calm blue-green; however, Broly himself was anything but calm. He stared down Icar as the frost demon was almost trembling.

Faster than Icar could blink, there was a fist in his gut. He bent over the fist as pain flared across his entire body from where Broly punched him directly in the center of his lower abdomen.

"I don't care how powerful you THINK you are, you are no match for me. You WILL get me a ship, you WILL let me go get my revenge, and I swear if you even think about trying to stop me, I'll destroy this whole galaxy. Do you understand?" Icar could only nod in pain, as he still hadn't been able to catch his breath with Broly's fist still planted firmly somewhere between his stomach and colon.

Broly grinned wickedly. "Good." Then he pulled his hand back a few centimeters so he could open it. "Now, get moving." He then proceeded to shoot an Eraser Cannon into Icar's gut at point blank, with just enough power to act as a basketball careening into him, and sending him flying away before exploding off in the distance, swallowing Icar in a flash of light.

_Weaklings, they truly annoy me. That blast shouldn't have killed him, though who knows when they're as weak as that one. Now, how did I REALLY get here? _Was running through Broly's mind as he took off into the air towards the building he thought looked most like a palace. _I might as well stay as a Super Saiyan. Who knows which of these fools will try something? Ha, who am I kidding, I could wipe them all out with the flick of a wrist. I just love the power._ A grin settled on Broly's face as he flew off toward the palace.

* * *

"Ow…" Icar sat up and rubbed his head, wondering where he was. _If that stupid monkey thinks I'm going to get him a ship, I've got bad news for him. No one tells me what to do. Not even my own father_. He stood up, realizing the blow forced him back into his fourth form.

_Grr… that arrogant… I don't want to die, and I'm not stupid. I know he transformed into the Super Saiyan everyone talks about._ He then started walking across the wasteland he fell into, taking the time to reflect, and consider.

_No one on our planet has the kind of power to battle against that. And I fear he still has more power hidden… No, as much as it stings my pride, this is a problem we cannot solve. I will get him his ship. Yes, if he wants a ship so badly, I'll just have to give it to him. Maybe I'll give him father's ship; the arrogant bastard doesn't need it. _Having at last recovered from the effects of the blast, he took off into the air, allowing a slight smile to spread across his face.

_Great-uncle Frieza, this is a plan I think you would enjoy more than anyone, from what I've heard about you._

* * *

_What the Hell is that? _The new King of Arcos, Karchare, stated plainly. He then looked at his son's 'best friend'. "Pirosuka, where did you say Icar ran off to again?"

"I TOLD you, my lord, that he didn't tell me. He just said he heard a noise and went to check it out. That was last night."

"Hmm… I see." Knowing the child was just brash, he would forgive his rudeness for now. However his son was a special case. Taking after his grandfather, Cooler, in looks, and even still having a defect that caused his keratin to be green, and even furthermore, being able to achieve the fifth form of their species, when Karchare himself still couldn't reach it yet. No matter how much of a social outcast he was, the King took pride in his son; his strength in his fifth form at just a child was truly incredible, equal to that of a young adult. He was grateful to Pirosuka for being Icar's friend, no matter how brash he was.

Then the castle walls blew apart around them, and Pirosuka was no more.

"No!" Karchare yelled as he realized what had just happened. The walls and roof were gone, with a faint green energy fading away where they used to be. Pirosuka was nowhere to be seen. Karchare hoped he was alive, but he knew in his heart that the child was dead, vaporized in an instant by the blast. "Who dares to…?" He stopped short as he glanced upward and saw him floating above, his gold aura lighting up the landscape. "A-A Super Saiyan?!"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Broly laughed with malevolent joy as he got closer and closer to the palace. _I'm gonna beat some answers out of the first person I come across, and if no one is outside, I'll blow the whole building to pieces! _As he neared the palace he noticed a large crater quite a distance from it. _I knew that little runt was lying. If I remember right, that fool Paragus told me about how the members of Frieza's family are masters of telekinesis. Hmm… I'll give this more thought later, Bloodshed now._

As Broly begun to charge an Eraser Cannon, he stopped the energy flow when he heard voices. _What? Did I just hear the worm call him lord? Perfect. _Broly cackled with glee as he released an Eraser Cannon towards the direction of the voices, resulting in a massive explosion blasting away a good bit of the palace.

* * *

As he floated above the now destroyed throne room, Broly stared at the King, grinning. "So, who's in charge around here? Don't tell me it's you? A weakling ruling other weaklings is not what I want right now."

"You… You think to destroy my palace, kill my son's friend, and then order me around?!" Karchare, realizing he had been kneeling, stood up slowly, calling forth as much strength as he could muster. _That blast… It wasn't a wild one. He knew what he was doing, I'm so damaged I can't even reach half strength._

Broly laughed as he watched the fool gather his energy. "Yes, little fool, show me what you have left. Oh, and I do hope that runt earlier wasn't your son; because if he was, your son is stronger than you are! Ahahaha!"

"I swear, if you hurt my child, I'll-"

"You'll do what, worm? Fall over and die? You're much too pathetic to stand a chance against me."

He had heard enough. Karchare launched a Death Beam straight for Broly's heart, only to watch in horror as the brute stuck his chest out and it exploded instead of piercing through his chest. "What? How can you be so strong?"

Ignoring his question Broly dusted off his chest. "Good, I like when they fight back. Now, you're going to help me with something, and I won't kill you or your son, understood?

Relief washed over Karchare. _Good, he's not dead._ "…Very well. What do you need?" _I will kill you the second you drop your guard, I swear it._

Broly smiled. "How do you feel about hostages?"

* * *

Icar was planning something worthy of Frieza, floating aimlessly in the air when he heard the explosion come from the palace. "What? No, he couldn't have!" He flared his aura as he took off full speed toward the palace. His father was an arrogant bastard, and he hated him for it. Let him die, but not his only friend. _ I'm coming Pirosuka!_

* * *

_Alright! Chapter 3 is done! Sorry it's so short guys, but I try, I really do. Well now we know where Icar comes in on the family tree. And we all know if he's planning something Frieza would approve; it cannot bode well for Broly. But, oh powerful author who knows what's gonna happen, what of poor Pirosuka, or Karchare? How did Broly REALLY get there? Who was Icar's mother? Who was Cooler's mate? Why do you leave us with cliffhangers? But I digress. Questions need answers, so here you go!_

_**Q:**_ _Having watched the program with the author, I can tell you I am equally as frustrated with the result. Despite editing this, I must say there weren't many errors to begin with at all - in your Q&A though, I think you put your mention to me in Mattix's question rather than the answer. I don't blame you, as Batista's winning the Rumble didn't exactly please me either XD. Looking forward to see Broly vs Icar in the next chapter!_

_**A: **__As I said, I was pretty pissed off, so much so that I skipped Raw and Smackdown this week. Idk what you were expecting, really, I mean, a child Frost Demon vs Broly. This one wasn't going anywhere. No worries though, Broly will get a real fight, very soon._

_**Q:**__ Great chapter! I wonder who is Icar's grandfather ? Also how does broly even know what frieza looks like ? I doubt he had ever met him. Unless he had seen a picture of what he looked like ? Which is possible given how famous and feared frieza was. He was pretty much the poster boy for the planet trade organization. I'm pretty sure broly's father would have wanted him to know what FRiEZA looked like. Now its time to see how good you are at making fight scenes. Good fight scenes are one of the most crucial parts in a good DBZ story. Looking forward to your next update._

_**A: **__I hope I answered all these questions with this chapter, if not, pm me with any you might still have, and if there's no spoilers, I'll answer. Also, again, as stated in the above answer, idk why people thought this would go anywhere, but again, no worries. Broly will have a real fight very soon. Next chapter? Can't say for sure yet, but there's one coming._

_**Q: **__ Well, it looks like Icar is more like Cooler then Frieza, appearance wise, (5th forms included) I'd try telling Broly to calm down, but considering the defeat he was handed, it's understandable that he's mad as heck..._

_**A:**__ Quite. Quite: to all of the above._

_**Q:**__ So Icar is Frieza's grandson... or possibly Cooler's. Either one. I'm suddenly imagining Broly yelling Icar's name at the top of his voice, TFS!Bardock-style. Also, the chapters are still really short. Which is fine, I guess, but when chapters are released periodically, as they are on this site, rather than all at once, as in a book, I prefer them to be quite long for maximum readability. Still, whatever comes naturally to you._

_**A: **__Cooler's. Cooler ftw. Oh God why'd you give me that image? If any name he'll be yelling like that it's Kakarot. Oops, I mean, spoilers. I try, I really do, I just find myself stopping at shorter lengths. Maybe when I grow as a writer, eh?_

_**Q:**__ you know on dragon ball z raging blast 2s description of LSSJ3 Broly it say even though he did go through the sun he still survived and with the zenkai he returned as a LSSJ3 so he didn't even have to miss the sun, plus if some of coolers body can survive being pushed through the sun why wouldn't Broly be able to_

_**A: **__Simple. I wanted him to miss the sun. And he still got a zenkai, don't worry. Not as drastic as going through the sun, but still pretty friggin' huge._

_**Q: **__Yo, Broly, Kaiser/Shadow from the DBM chat. I read the first two chapters and I got to say I'm interested. So far, this is the only Broly fic I've read that I didn't quit reading after 1 chapter, so props for that! Looking forward to the Icar and Broly fight. I'll leave a more in depth review once that happens. Also, just as pissed as you were with the Royal Rumble._

_**A:**__ Jeez, you people really wanted that Broly vs Icar fight, huh? Well… Ask Shenron, cause spoilers. I'll say this, after this Arcosian saga, we will see Icar again. That's all I'll say. Bro has mad potential._

_**Q: **__I have only one maybe two questions I'm not sure about that but the race that frieza is from that you are using are they called that acord I think you said was the name I probably spelled that wrong anyway I was just wondering is that they're race name or is it a made up one I went to try to fine out about the race but they said they never said what frieza race was anyway that's all I wanted to great story you have here ) oh and celsius is another word for cold )_

_**A: **__If I remember right, the DBZ fanbase has accepted Arcosian as an acceptable term for their race, since the planet they're from is called Arcos. I can't remember really, if it's a big deal, pm me and I can find it for you. I have it somewhere, I know I do. Also, good guess, but Celsius isn't what I based Icar's name off of. It's an English word though._

_**Q:**__ Interesting... So Broly ended up on Arcos by chance, & happened to land in a populated area, right outside the palace? What luck. This Icar guy seems a little more compassionate towards his medical staff at least, as he paused to tell them to run when Broly snapped. Hopefully this entails an altogether different personality than the Arcosians we are used to seeing. I do have to wonder who his grandfather is, given that he mentioned him. My bet's on Kooler, given his coloring & demeanor. So that would mean Kooler had a son, & Icar is his son... Wait, how much time has passed since Broly's initial defeat? o_o_

_**A:**__ (PM convo ftw) How much time has passed? About 14 years, Icar is very young, however he is a child prodigy, I'd like to say. Who his parents and grandparents are was revealed here, so yeah. I can tell you this wasn't meant to be a serious battle ,after all, Broly has power equivalent to Cell if not greater thanks to the zenkai, so our poor Icar doesn't really stand a chance at his age, but being young as he is, I feel he should be more compassionate towards others, and more headstrong and reckless. I hope I did a good job of portraying that. And yes, Broly was very lucky to land where he did. Lucky, or did it happen cause a certain author has something planned? Either way, I'll reveal it all soon, so no worries._


	4. Chapter 4 - Deranged Warrior

_A/N: Here we are again. I felt I should mix things up a bit this chapter... Also someone mentioned a theme song for my characters? I don't know. I'll do more next week, but if you really want one for Broly; his theme song right now would be 10's by Pantera. You can look it up on any site that lists music videos. Also, I only wrote this story on Sundays, because I really didn't think people would like it, but since you all do, I'll devote time every day to telling Broly's story, thus increasing the chapter length. Updates will still be every Sunday evening. Enjoy._

_Author: SSJGodBroly_

_Editor for this chapter: Mattix Ultimate_

_Best Fanbase Ever: You Guys! ;D (Totally not kissing up or anything)_

_Mattix: Remind me to remove that part next time. Also, I'm sneaking my phone away to edit while grounded. Be grateful, or else. -.-_

_Now we continue where we left off…_

**Chapter 4 – Deranged Warrior**

* * *

The most powerful warrior in the universe had just subdued the new leader of the race his people hated with a fiery passion. Was he in a good mood? You could say that, since thirsting for bloodshed is his only mood.

"Where is the nearest planet?" Broly turned to the king as the noise from his question died down in the dead quiet of the now-destroyed throne room. Karchare however refused to speak, instead signifying with his finger the closet dwarf planet he could remember.

Broly's grin could only be classified as that of a demon, when he thanked Karchare before launching an Eraser Cannon in the direction he specified. Karchare could only stare dumbfounded. _What have I done?_ Those words bit into his conscience like a rabid wolf as the sky lit up a sickly green from the planet he pointed at being obliterated in an instant.

"Oops. Did I blow it up?" Broly laughed, his golden hair rippling with the motion. Karchare could only stare at him dumbfounded.

_These Saiyans are monsters… Icar, I hope you're okay._

Broly's head snapped to his left. As he stared into the distance Karchare finally dared to speak. "What is it?" Broly grinned in response.

"I think we have a visitor, Your _Majesty_."

Karchare's head perked up at this. _Who could it be?_ He didn't have to wonder long as a purple streak came and crashed to a landing in front of them both. When the energy faded, Icar was standing there, fully-powered and in his fifth form.

"Where is Pirosuka? Did you hurt him?!"

A sinister smile slowly spread across Broly's features as he looked at Icar. "Hurt him? Me? Never. No, I KILLED him!" Icar's red eyes seemed to narrow at his words, and his aura flared up.

"You…Killed him?! I'll kill you!" Icar went to throw his strongest punch at Broly. The Super Saiyan just sat there and let it hit him directly in the cheek. Caught off-guard by the punches power Broly was thrown back a few feet.

"So, the little runt has some fight left, does he?"

Karchare looked between the two fighters amazed at their power. _Icar… That single punch had more power than any attack I've ever been able to use, yet he shrugged it off like it was nothing. What IS he?!_

As the king was reflecting, Broly smiled; a genuine smile, unlike the malicious grins he normally displays. "I like you kid. You've got spunk. I'll kill you quickly." Icar's eyes spread wide.

"W-What?" Then his world went black as Broly's fist connected with his face mask.

Karchare stared as Broly smashed his son's face mask in on him. "No!" He could take no more, but as he rose to attack Broly, the brute nailed him in the stomach with a smoothly placed fist.

"Stay down, worm. You'll get your turn." Karchare looked up at Broly with pure hatred in his eyes. When he caught his breath he finally spoke:

"Don't speak to me like that, you Saiyan trash. I am Karchare, King of Arcos, and new head of the Planet Trade Organization. You WILL treat me with some semblance of respect."

Broly's eye twitched. He walked over to Karchare and drew his fist back. The king flinched under Broly's gaze and threatening pose. As he braced for the worst, he heard laughing up above him. _What?_ Was the first word to cross Karchare's mind as he looked up at the god-like creature before him. He was laughing. Laughing at _him_, he realized. "Grrr stop mocking me!" Broly could only laugh harder. When his laughter died down, he looked at the frost demon.

"Congratulations, you're the king, but guess what? I am Broly, the Devil himself. My power is unlimited; I AM INVINCIBLE! You, however, are very limited, weakling." Broly proceeded to kick Karchare across the throne room into what was left of the wall. "As I said; stay down." Broly heard groaning behind him, and grinned. _Ah, the prodigal son returns to the world of the living._

* * *

Icar groaned as he awoke, tasting blood. _That demon, he punched my face mask in._ Icar knew without trying to talk his jaw was definitely broken, He touched around his mouth with his tongue, finding out he was missing several teeth. He looked around not seeing them anywhere. _I must've swallowed them. _He managed to get to his feet, and then a shadow fell over him. Icar turned around slowly, seeing Broly towering above him.

"Why hello, little one. **Care to die?**"

* * *

Broly grinned as he saw the fear in the child's eyes, before hitting him with a massive clothesline and dragging him across the room, finally slamming him into the wall next to his father. He watched as the child fell onto the ground next to the king, then Broly placed his foot on Icar's head. Hitting Karchare awake with a ki blast, Broly watched, amused, as he looked around only to find his son close to death, with the Devil's foot placed squarely in the middle of the side of his head. "Icar, no!" Broly grinned as he heard those words.

"Tell me Karchare, how much do you love your son?"

Hearing Broly say that pushed Karchare over the edge. He screamed with rage as he jumped to his feet. _I have to use everything I have left! I can't let my son die! _Karchare was the spitting image of his father Cooler, and he knew it. If his father and son could stand up to the Saiyans, well why couldn't he? He could feel the power, sitting there. He just had to reach out and take it for himself, yet every time he tried, his father was there, sitting in his way, making fun of him for being so weak. "I'M NOT WEAK!" An explosion of energy rocked the landscape as Icar took that power for himself, casting his father aside, and becoming his own man.

To Broly, all this happened rather quickly. He watched dumbfounded as Karchare screamed out, and then as a purple orb of light surrounded him. "This power… He wasn't this strong before. It's growing, surpassing his son's already, and still rising! This is impossible. He's equal to my base state now, but it's still growing!" When the orb of light shattered, and Karchare stood there, in the fifth form of his species, face mask on, staring at Broly, his power topped off, being dead even with Broly's max Super Saiyan power. Broly glared at the frost demon.

"Seems your power isn't so limitless after all, Saiyan," Icar said, his eyes narrowing to almost slits. Broly just let a smile show.

"My power IS maximum, you fool." Broly let his head fall back as he screamed a guttural cry of pain, allowing his Legendary power to burst forth, quite literally from his body. Karchare stared at the orb of green light before him.

"Did he just explo-" He was cut off as he ducked to avoid an Eraser Cannon that was aimed for his head.

When Karchare looked back up, he saw how Broly had changed. For one, his pupils were gone, now replaced by nothing but pure white, his muscles had bulged out extraordinarily, making his height of 7 feet 9 inches go up to an astonishing 9 feet of nothing but muscle. His golden hair had all spiked out except for four locks, which cascaded across his forehead, and it had also taken on a sickly green color mixing in with the gold.

Looking down on the tall frost demon, Broly's true self grinned wide, as a shadow fell across his face. He pointed at Karchare before plainly stating; "You will die here, along with every member of your race. Welcome to the slaughterhouse! Ahahaha!" Broly's laugh could be heard echoing far off into the distance, as children across the planet cried out in fear.

Karchare realized just how hopeless it was to fight back. He dropped to his knees, where he noticed his son, reverted back to his fourth form, passed out behind the monster's feet. Seeing his son so helpless, allowed him to grasp his resolve again. "No matter how helpless this is. I will _not_ let you harm my child!" Karchare flew at Broly full speed with his fist cocked back.

Broly simply backhanded him away before turning around to Icar. "Harm him? Why I couldn't harm a fly!" Broly held out his hand toward Icar with his fingers spread, and formed a massive Eraser Cannon, then fired it like a cannonball toward Icar. "Die little one, die!" Then, there was a green flash of light, a massive explosion, and Broly grinned at the broken body before him.

"Perfect."

* * *

_Annnnd scene. So that's chapter 4. Poor Karchare, it's so hopeless for him. Or is it? Also I felt I should state I do not own the picture for this story. I got it off Goggle. The original credit goes to the artist. Oh, and I said Broly would get a fight, so he will. Be prepared. Meh, Q&A time._

_**Q:**__ No Icar fight, but mass destruction of his home planet? Meh, I'll take it since I love carnage and all that jazz. I find it interesting you decided to have the closer blood relationship with Cooler for Icar rather than having one with Frieza, since it seems like everyone decides to make an Arcosian OC try to be from a direct bloodline with Frieza. In your review response, you said Icar is 14 years old. Is he 14 human years old or is he 14 Arcosian years old? Cheers for more carnage in the next chapter! :D_

_**A:**__ 14 human years, so he's younger I believe. And I like Cooler/Kooler more than Frieza, honestly. That's why._

_**Q: **__So Broly is roughly Cell strength, well, Arcos is screwed, the the late King Cold in his theoretical 4th form would have been able to stand up to him, and that's just maybe..._

_**A:**__ Cell Strength? Interesting theory, but don't forget, he got a zenkai from the Kamehameha, along with all the time that passed while he was frozen? If I could say without giving too much away, tapping into his LSSJ strength, then going full power? He could beat Super Perfect Cell._

_**Q:**__ Great chapter! I always enjoy picturing broly dominate someone. So I wonder how things will go now ? And this karchare is supposed to be the new king of Arcos ? Hmm, interesting. And will we see any female Arcosians soon ? And I certainly do hope you have some really powerful foes for broly to fight and test himself against. And also learn from. Also don't forget saiyans possess the unique ability to duplicate ki techniques just from seeing them. Both goku and vegeta have shown this ability. Goku did when he saw Master roshi do the kamehameha only once as a child. And vegeta did it with the ki sensing technique. Knowing that should be very beneficial to broly's development as a fighter. Not only should he grow from his tough battles but he should also learn from them. And remember good fight scenes are always one of the most crucial parts in a good DBZ story. Looking forward to your next update._

_**A:**__ Broly can sense ki, as you've seen from this chapter. However, it's not as refined as any of the z-fighters, he can only tell if their power is above a certain level and he can only tell their general direction._

_**Q:**__ Yay! Now the story's starting to really get interesting, with more characters introduced. I like how you're utilizing all the names/personalities I suggested. My prediction is that either Pirosuka is dead, prompting a rage boost for Icar, or he's badly injured, so that'll give him a smaller burst of anger. Not enough to be equal to Broly, but maybe enough to catch him off guard?_

_**A:**__ And this is exactly why I waited for the Q&A to answer this. The story is picking up, finally! I love this prediction, but, you were close. I had something a little different in mind. I also love cliffhangers. It'd also be a waste if I didn't use those names. Again, thanks for them._

_See ya later!_


	5. Chapter 5 - KAKAROT!

_A/N: As of writing this, life-delays have suspended my writing until now, 10:30 P.M. on Wednesday night. I got hired, in case anyone was wondering, and I start work tomorrow night. From 10:00 P.M. to 7 A.M. I will be working. I plan to devote what time I can to this story. Broly must have his moments. Of course, so will the others, as you'll see…._

_But anyway, to answer the inevitable complaints of Broly being a Gary Stu; guys, he's BROLY. He is Gary Stu personified in the DBZ world. If I can convincingly write Broly losing a fight, I gladly will, however it will be very difficult, considering he's Broly, and all he does is dominate others in a fight. I will try though, you have my word. Also, for now, a theme song for Pirosuka would be Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace. I had that song playing while writing all his scenes this chapter. It fit perfectly. I recommend you play it when you reach him this chapter, and while you read him._

_Broly gets his first fight guys! Yay! Enjoy!_

_Mattix: I'm observing Broly's fight scenes so that I can know what not to do xD_

_Now that's not very nice at all…_

_Author: SSJGodBroly_

_Editor for this chapter: Mattix Ultimate, the Ultimate Mattix. :|_

_Also, I edited this from 2-4 am, so cut me a break if it's a piece of Shin._

_Now we continue where we left off…_

**Chapter 5 – KAKAROT!**

* * *

King Kai was in Otherworld, trying to find something to do to annoy West Kai, when his antennae twitched. "Oh no… This power…" Focusing, he tried to send a telepathic message to Goku. He already knew where to look, as the fighter was almost always training with his latest protégée Uub.

* * *

Goku was having another sparring match with Uub, for the million upon millionth time that day, when he heard a familiar voice in his head. _"Goku! Can you hear me?" _Signaling for Uub to stop and take a break, Goku looked up towards the heavens. "Oh, hey King Kai! It's been a while, huh? How are ya_?!" "Goku we don't have time for that right now."_ "Why not, King Kai? What's so serious that it could kill even your sense of humor?" _"I'll give you a hint Goku. Why don't you try sensing for any high power levels right now?"_ "High power levels? Well… alright, but I don't see why-Whoa! This power!"

Goku was momentarily stunned as he sensed the enormous power off in space. "This power… It feels like Broly! King Kai, is this, what you wanted me to feel?" _"Yes. I don't know how, Goku, but somehow Broly has survived again! And he's terrorizing Frieza's home planet!"_ "Frieza's home, huh? Man, I really didn't like that guy… But the rest of his race hasn't done anything bad that I know of, yet, so technically they're still innocent lives… I'd better go stop Broly." _"I don't think this should be any problem for you Goku. What are you…Ah, I see. You're going to let Uub fight him, aren't you?" _"You bet!"

Uub, having heard the entire thing, since King Kai was generous enough to include him in his messages, furrowed his brow. "Do you think I'm ready Goku?" "Only one way to find out Uub!" Goku smiled his signature grin, and grabbed Uub's shoulder, putting two fingers to his forehead. They disappeared, with no more than the sound of wind being displaced.

* * *

Broly laughed as the broken child lay before him. "Look who's still alive? Isn't that wonderful, Icar? You can watch him die in person now!" Icar, having been awakened by the blinding flash of green light, saw the mangled and charred form of his best friend lying before him.

"Pirosuka, no!" Icar reached out to grab his closest friend, as Pirosuka outstretched his hand towards Icar. But before they could show one last act of friendship, Pirosuka was slowly enveloped by a massive dark green orb of light. Before his face was swallowed however, a single tear was shown falling down his face, demonstrating that even Frost Demons can care for one another, no matter differences in social status. Seeing this tear, Icar could recall happier times; times where they were actually happy.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Come ooooooon Suten! We're gonna be late!" Suten, ever the compliant, just rolled his eyes and chased off after the child frost demon. Icar, having gotten far ahead at this point, heard rather than saw what sounded like a fight. He ran to get a closer look, seeing a circle of more teenage-looking Arcosians, surrounding what looked like a child, just like him. To make matters worse, they were entering the circle one at a time and beating on the child!

"Hey! Stop that!" The whole group turned to look at the prodigal son of Arcos. "Hey guys, look, it's the king's brat." "Hey, what do you say we beat the respect into him his bum father refuses to?" One of the bigger ones, a brute by the name of Baan, walked toward Icar. His face held a strange mix of contempt and disgust.

Before Baan could do anything though, a very feminine voice called from the back: "Haha, boys will be boys, always needing to gang up on the weaker folk. Tell me, Baan, what will this accomplish? The child is the king's son after all. Do you really wish to incite his wrath?" Baan, who was currently in his species' first form, like the rest of the group he was with, just stood there, stoic, as she tried her typical mind-games. "Arya, what are you doing here?"

She was in their species fourth form, having been training to be a guard for the Royal Family, before hearing the scuffle going on, and rushed to see what, exactly? These 6 foolish boys, thinking that by ganging up on a child, they would be considered strong. She'd have seen no problem with it if it was someone their own age, but just a child? That was unacceptable.

"What I'm doing here? None of your business. What is your business, however, is that I'm far more powerful than you, children, so if you wish to throw your lives away by 'attempting' to gang up on me, I won't sto- Ah," Arya said as someone landed a few feet away. "It seems you've finally arrived, Head Guard Suten." She bowed, showing him the proper respect he earned by always being loyal to the Royal Family whenever needed.

"I am sorry I was late. This child is a very nimble one. Not quite unlike the young king, when he was a boy." Arya laughed at this remark, remembering just how old Suten really was. He was the first volunteer for the Royal Guard, formed shortly after Frieza's son Kuriza took the throne.

Like Arya, Suten was constantly in his fourth form, to provide an example for his troops to follow, and also give them something to aspire for, while making it 'child's play', so to speak, to defend the Royal Family. He could make it from one side of the planet to the other within a matter of seconds. Icar, however, was just extremely good at avoiding him, for whatever reason. She'd have to dwell on that later. He was speaking now:

"You boys have been giving us a lot of trouble lately. I also heard you threaten the prince. Do you know what that means for you?" The whole group, all of them, spread like a wildfire, going in all directions just to avoid Suten's wrath. He would have none of it. "Tend to the child there, Arya. I shall take care of them." Arya bowed as he vanished. She then straightened herself, and walked over to the bruised and bleeding child on the ground. She knelt near him, investigating his injuries. She sighed as she stood up.

"I'm afraid it would cost more resources than we can afford to lose, in order to save this child. Those foolish kids will face the consequences of this. But this child cannot survive. They broke too much, damaged too many internal organs. Our healing tanks are still full from the last attack…" She shuddered at the thought. "No, I will free this child from this prison of a life. Goodbye, young o-Ah!"

She was cut off, as a Death Beam pierced through the back of her skull from behind. Her brain was cooked like a turkey in an oven, except flash fried, at two million degrees. She dropped dead, no amount of healing tank time able to save her now, as Baan stood behind her grinning. "Stupid…Bitch…" He collapsed dead. Many holes littered his body, where Suten fired multiple Death Beams through him.

Suten appeared a moment later, to see Arya and Baan dead. "Damn! I thought I killed him! He was always a conniving bastard…" Suten turned as he saw Icar running towards the broken child. "No Icar, leave that child alone! Someone as high as you cannot be seen with an Earth-clan member! Think of the ridicule you'll suffer!"

Icar however wasn't listening. Completely ignoring his trainer and mentor all-together, he scooped up the child, who was no bigger than he was, and flew off as fast as he could towards the nearest medical center. A single tear was rolling down his face. _I cannot let him die. No matter what it takes, I won't allow it!_

* * *

"Pirosuka… M-My name... It's Pirosuka." Pirosuka and Icar were sitting, cross-legged across from each other, finally meeting, without anything crazy happening.

"Hi, Pirosuka. I'm Icar."

"Yes, I know. You're the prince. Why would you help me? You know how low-ranking I am…"

Icar leaned forward to look at Pirosuka closely. "Does it matter? A life is a life, no matter their ranking, or moral standards. A life should be saved, if it can be. But, don't concern yourself with why I saved you. Focus on how." Pirosuka rubbed the end of his tail absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, how did you manage that?"

"Well… It's a long story…"

"…and I had taken some almost healed warrior out of his healing tank and placed you there. It took a few days, but you're better now." Pirosuka looked calm for someone who just learned he almost died. "Are you alright Pirosuka?" The child smiled, looking at Icar.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realized; it's great to have a friend like you. I've never had a friend before."

"Then how do you know we're friends?"

Pirosuka's smile only got wider. "I just know."

Icar smiled back. "Then we're friends."

"Make that friends forever," said Pirosuka, his grin wider than the Cheshire Cat.

They grasped each other's wrist, a smile shared between them, before nice, upstanding Suten interrupted it. "My liege, your father has requested your presence. Oh and bring that _thing_ with you, too."

Icar gritted his teeth, noting Pirosuka's look of resignation. "He is my frie-" He glanced at Pirosuka again. "-My BEST friend, captain. You _will_ treat him with respect, before you test just how forgiving I am." Suten, of course complied, dropping to one knee with his head bowed. "At your request, sir. However, I recommend you hurry. Your father is quite impatient today." Icar grimaced, remembering how arrogant and proud his father could be. He despised that, in anyone. "Very well. Let's go Pirosuka."

A few minutes later they were situated in front of Icar's father, the great king Karchare, while he glared at Pirosuka as if he was a pile of dirt. "Why is this thing in my throne room? Guards! Remove it at once!"

"YES SIR!" Two Royal Guard members, each equal in strength to Frieza's first form max, went to grab Pirosuka; however an enraged Icar sent a beam of energy through them both.

"This thing is a living, breathing, Arcosian, _father_." Icar put as much venom as he could into that one word before continuing. "He is my best friend, and will be treated as such. Understood?" Karchare pondered his son's words silently. Icar felt something tingle across the back of his neck, and then Pirosuka was gone. Almost as fast, the king raised his finger, and shot a Death Beam at seemingly nothing. Whenever Icar looked, however, he noticed Karchare had killed Suten, who was trying to take Pirosuka away. Icar turned to his father dumbstruck. "Father? Why?"

Karchare stared at him. "I saw your Great Uncle in you, when you killed my two men. Your anger took control and you lost your morals and pride. I WILL use that one day, until then, consider this a favor." Icar was dumbfounded. He was right. Icar had just taken not one life, but two. He was speechless. Pirosuka attempted to comfort him.

"Its fine, Icar. Sometimes you can't help but take a life."

"No, Pirosuka! They didn't need to die!"

"You did what you did Icar, there's no changing that. You can accept it, or let it eat you alive, but you have to move forward one way or the other."

Icar nodded, calming down enough to listen to his only friend. "You're right. Sometimes though, the person just doesn't deserve to live. I hope I never have to face someone who'll make me choose whether they live or die."

Pirosuka looked at him. _You're only my age Icar, yet you speak and act as if you're a hundred years old sometimes. I'll never understand it._

"Pirosuka," The child was snapped out of his thoughts by Icar's voice.

"Yeah Icar?"

"I'm going to leave this planet one day. I'm going to follow in my uncle Kuriza's footsteps and get far away from here. I don't know when, but maybe I'll find my answer out there one day…"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Pirosuka was finally enveloped completely in the blast. It faded away, leaving only the scorched floor where Pirosuka once was. Broly raised his fist, but hesitated when he saw something he should have never stopped for. Icar was crying. Broly felt a cold hand close around his heart. _What? What is this feeling?_

Then the perfect word to describe it came to him. _Guilt. I feel guilty for this! How, can I, Broly, feel guilty? I've destroyed an entire galaxy, and felt nothing, yet this child crying is making me feel guilt!_ He could try as hard as he like, but Broly could not bring himself to slam his fist down on Icar. Frustrated, Broly grabbed the child's ankle, and to rid himself of Icar's incessant crying; he threw him out into the horizon. _I'll kill him later._

Broly turned around, to be greeted by a wonderful and strange sight. There was a small dark-skinned child with an afro in front of him with his arms crossed. And behind him… Behind him… It was… "K-Kakarot?!"

(Line Break)

"Kakarot!" Broly charged Goku, flying into a berserker rage. Goku allowed his power to flow forth, his golden aura blazing forward. Sparks surrounding him, and his rigid hair standing straight up, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 2. Broly let all his limitations fall back and maxed out his current power. Goku noted the occasional spark in his aura. _He must be equal to a newly achieved Super Saiyan 2. Broly, you continue to surprise me. _However, his recent zenkai wasn't enough; Goku still outclassed him in strength and speed as Super Saiyan 2 alone.

Without trying Goku dodged every punch, kick, and clothesline Broly threw his way. "Broly I'm way out of your league. Why don't you fight that guy over there?" Goku managed to point to Uub for a second before having to dodge another kick.

"I'll kill him after you, Kakarot!" Goku's eyebrows knit together, thinking hard.

_He could've killed that kid earlier, but I stopped Uub from helping, seeing Broly's inner battle. He could've killed that kid easily, but he didn't. Could there be hope for even Broly?_ Goku, distracted in his, thoughts took a fist straight to the side of the head, sending him back a few feet.

Goku smiled. "Hey, not bad Broly! Maybe you'll even pose a challenge for Uub here!" Goku patted his disciple on the back. "He'll never fight you with me here. I'll use instant transmission and go somewhere else, but I'll keep my senses trained on the battle. If you need me, I'll be here. You'll do great!" Goku disappeared before Uub could protest.

Broly looked around searching for him, trying to sense him; the bane of his existence. "You run like a coward Kakarot!" Uub walked toward Broly, summoning up his courage, and his power. Uub maxed out his strength, and Broly looked at the kid approaching him. "I know where Goku is, but you'll have to beat me to get that info."

"So Kakarot sends a child to the slaughter first then? Fine, you'll die anyway." Broly, allowing his power to max out once again, charged Uub at full speed. Uub countered Broly's first strike, using his momentum to plant a kick in Broly's chest. Uub then appeared behind Broly, hitting him into the ground with a double axe handle. Broly stood, relatively unharmed, and glared at Uub.

Uub was slowly gaining confidence realizing Broly had no official training. He couldn't fight. Well, he could, but the way he did showed he had no martial arts training. He relied on power and speed alone, without any skill being used. He was a brawler. Uub relaxed his mind as Broly rushed him once again.

To Uub, Broly was moving as fast as Uub could, which made this a dead even conflict. The good news for Uub was that this meant he could use his superior skill to gain the advantage.

To Broly, this runt was dodging Broly's every attack, and continuously getting hits in on him. It was frustrating. The good news for Broly was that his power could not be depleted. He could fight forever, while this weakling would eventually tire out.

The two warriors traded blows, with Uub mostly hitting Broly, and the legendary warrior getting the occasional hit on Uub. Though these blows were occasional, the strength behind them hurt, despite how even they were.

Karchare, who was watching all of this transpire, realized his opening was right in front of him. He climbed to his feet to run, only to be swallowed by a green sphere of energy, and obliterated by a massive explosion.

"No one will escape from me!" Uub stared dumbfounded at Broly. He was just taking all those hits from Uub, then out of nowhere formed an energy sphere and threw it downward. Now he knew what he was aiming for. Damn I should've known! Goku would've saved that guy! Uub, now angry, flared his aura. He rushed Broly, yelling his frustration. He was losing energy, and Broly was still at the same power as they started. He might've even gotten stronger since then!

Broly, seeing Uub's speed had slowed down, grinned and punched him across the sky. Chasing after him, Broly saw an occasional spark on the edge of his vision. Paying it no mind, he caught up to Uub and grabbed his wrist. Broly flew toward the ground at max speed, then using their momentum, once he hit the ground; he slammed Uub through the ground. Uub coughed up blood and tried to stand up, but before he could, Broly jumped onto him and used his body as a trampoline, stomping with both feet repeatedly. Uub felt each of his ribs break and cried out in pain, when a golden streak knocked Broly off of him.

"I'm sorry, Uub. I thought you could've handled it. Once I felt you and Broly's powers were even, I thought maybe. I can see I was wrong." Uub glanced up to see Goku standing above him. He smiled, his mouth full of blood, and then spit it out. "I'm sorry Goku, I tried." Goku smiled. "You did your best. I'll take care of it from here."

_Once Broly's power passed his, it was hopeless for him. I'll have to take him to Korin for a senzu bean. _Goku was interrupted in his thoughts as he felt Broly's power approach. _Damn, even instant transmitting him to the other side of the planet didn't buy enough time._

Broly was furious. Kakarot had slammed into him, and then he was alone on some barren wasteland. He could still feel Kakarot's power, so that was the first thing he took off after.

"KAKAROOT!" Goku swore he heard that across the entire planet. He raised his guard and blocked as he felt more than saw Broly's fist connect with his wrist. Broly's eyes held pure hatred, and Goku noted the amount of sparks had increased. _His power has grown from when he started fighting Uub… But it hasn't grown any other time. I wonder if his power only grows while in a battle he can't just win without trying._

Broly kept his assault, attacking Goku with his full power, putting everything he had into each punch and kick. Goku just kept blocking everything, which ticked Broly off to no end. He grabbed Goku's wrist, then slammed him into the ground. He proceeded to bring Goku over his head, and then slam him on the other side, doing this over and over again.

On one of these overhead passes Goku flared out his power, breaking free of Broly's grip, and flew back a few feet. Goku grinned; a simple grin full of the thrill of battle. He knew he could end this if he wanted, but what Broly did earlier made him not want to. That is; until he saw Broly throw his head back and scream in frustration.

Broly was livid. His power was **maximum**. Kakarot shouldn't be able to be above him like this! Broly grabbed all the strength he could from inside himself, and kept pushing it outward. He didn't stop, ignoring the pain, the burning, and kept pushing. He knew this couldn't be the limit to his power, his power was unlimited!

Broly felt the pain. It was unbearable. This wasn't supposed to be happening and he knew it, but he didn't care. He would do anything in the world to beat Kakarot, anything. He felt a power within himself, suppressed by the green of his legendary strength. He grabbed this power, and tore it free from its prison with all his might.

He screamed with pain as the power clashed with his legendary one. He wouldn't let this power slip free from his grasp, and forced it into the same place as his legendary. That's when it happened. When the two powers finally sat together and mixed, he ascended once again.

Goku went wide-eyed as he felt Broly's power. He knew what was happening, but decided to wait before transforming. He wanted to experience Broly's new power, just for a little bit, and then he'd stop him for good.

Broly's yell died down, as his newly-transformed state was finished. Lightning cascaded around his body, which had grown slightly taller; from 9 feet to 9 feet 2 inches. His hair was now slightly longer, but still stuck straight out. Two of the four locks of hair above his forehead that originally were sideways, stood up with the rest of his hair while the other two fell down over his forehead. His eyes were still pure white. This was nothing compared to the power he felt. With this power he could have pounded that runt Kakarot sent after him easily. In fact, he knew he could beat Kakarot's current power, as well.

Broly lowered his head to look at Goku. "Kakarot, do you see now? I cannot be beaten!" Goku felt Broly's power, and transformed to Super Saiyan 3 without even questioning it. Years of training made the actual transformation far easier, and he could easily hold it for longer; however he knew he would run out of time eventually. "Come on then Broly. Show me your power."

Broly grinned and allowed all of his new power to come to the surface. Goku went wide-eyed. "This strength! He's clearly a Super Saiyan 2, and yet his power is beyond what I've ever felt from myself or Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. I'll have to finish this quickly then. There's no sense in letting him grow stronger than this." Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, as he struggled to release his max power from within. The planet they were on shook as he powered up.

* * *

In Otherworld, all the Kais turned to watch the battle, feeling Goku's power even in another dimension. Back home, Gohan was helping Videl refine her technique, when he felt it. "Dad?" Training his senses more sharply he felt another power there, nowhere near his dad's or his, or even Vegeta's at this point; but beyond a Super Saiyan 2, for sure. _Wait… I know this power._ Gohan's eyes widened as he shared his revelation. "T-That's Broly!" Videl stopped what she was doing, feeling fear.

"B-Broly?!"

"Yeah, my dad must be fighting him. I can tell my dad's strength is above Broly's; it seems to have surpassed even mine… Dad, you said you wanted to spar again one day. I can see why now…"

Vegeta was spending time with Trunks, training him, when they both turned to the sky. "Kakarot… What are you doing?" Trunks, however, was focused on the other power. One he'll never forget.

"D-Dad… That's Broly he's fighting!"

"Broly?!" Vegeta focused on the other power. "I see… Broly still isn't strong enough to beat me or Kakarot, or his son for that matter, but this power is unsettling… How is he even alive?"

In a beautiful wasteland, with some nice cacti, and peaceful animals; Piccolo was meditating, when he felt the power growing in the back of his mind. Honing his senses; his eyes snapped open. "Broly?!"

Tien was taking Chiaotzu to McDonald's when they both felt the powers battling each other. Chiaotzu trembled in fear as they stopped in mid-flight to focus on the fight. "Do you feel that Chiaotzu?"

"Yes, can we hurry up and get McDonald's before we see the fight Tien?"

"Yeah, alright little guy." _Come on Goku; win._

Krillin and Eighteen were hanging out at Kame House with Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar, when they all jumped up, feeling the massive power levels weighing on their minds. Krillin clenched his fist, remembering the lower one. "Guys... That second power level… It's Broly."

Yamcha felt it important to state the obvious at this point, "Yeah but Goku is far ahead of him. Piece of cake, haha. Right guys?"

"I'm afraid not Yamcha." Master Roshi said solemnly. "With Broccoli coming back twice now, we have to think the worst. He may just be un-killable." They all lowered their heads as the fight raged between the two warriors.

* * *

Goku was easily avoiding Broly's attacks. At Goku's current level, Broly seemed to be moving as if through pudding. Through Broly's eyes, Goku was moving too fast for him to see. Then Goku found an opening and drove his fist home into Broly's gut. He went to punch Broly, but it was only a feint, and Goku drove his knee into Broly's gut, hitting it once again. He wasn't done though; he cupped his hands together and slammed them into Broly's gut once, twice, three times, before kicking him away.

Goku backed up until he felt there was enough room between the two, then he put his hands out in front of him, the bottoms touching, fingers spread.

"KA-"

He brought his hands to his side, as Broly finally recovered from the earlier blows.

"ME-"

Broly took off at full speed toward Goku, flaring his aura as he did, sending lightning cascading everywhere.

"HA-"

A blue orb of energy appeared between Goku's hands, as he was finishing his signature attack.

"ME-"

Broly charged a light green ball of energy with lightning surrounding it in his hand as he reached Goku. Broly drove the ball of energy into his chest, causing a blinding explosion to encompass them both.

"HAAAAA!"

Goku appeared out of Instant Transmission about 10 feet behind Broly, firing his Super Kamehameha at him. Broly turned around to see Goku's blue beam approaching him. _Not again!_ These words passed through Broly's mind as he caught the beam in the palms of his hands. He was trying his hardest to hold it back, and he was succeeding too.

Goku grimaced as Broly fought against his attack. Knowing how serious this was now, Goku poured more power into the Kamehameha, which made it finally overwhelm Broly.

Feeling the flesh burning on his palms, Broly lost his grip on the beam, and before it could swallow him whole, he let out one more guttural cry of anger and frustration.

"**KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOT!"**

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

_C'mon. You know I had to have one somewhere. Thanks to Captain Space for inspiring the pseudo-LSSJ2 of Broly's this chapter. To the guy I said there wouldn't be any extra forms; I'm sorry. I kinda changed my mind. Hope you'll forgive me._

_Thank you to Roketto for the names, again. Terribly sorry guys, but me, and names for my OC's, just DO NOT get along._

_Wow, this chapter was about 5,000 words long. I actually wrote two separate chapters, then merged them. So, onto Q&A._

_**Q:**__ So Broly finally got serious, nice, nice, and LSSJ Broly is back and more psyco than ever, well, less really since he can at least speak conherently other then Kakarott, which is a good thing, makes him even scarier, and he's already crazy scary. So Broly's current LSSJ max could beat Super Perfect Cell, yep, Arocs is screwed, add that to the fact that in his Legendary form, Broly's power is constantly rising and well, it's no surprise DBM's Zen Buu wanted to absorb him._

_**A:**__ I think Zen Buu would REALLY want Broly at this point… The coherent speaking thing? There's a reason for that. Plot points and such._

_**Q:**__ Excellent! And it looks like the legendary sleeper has awakened once more. Loved how broly utterly crushed them. Gotta love him for his brutality. And the planet trade organization is still going on ? And here I was feeling sorry for the little maggots. But since they are continuing a legacy of mass genocide they are getting just what they deserve. Is broly going to duplicate a ki technique or two from the Arcosians ? You know like the eye beams or something ? I like the thought of him shooting green eye beams out of his eyes. Also what kind of ship is he going to use to get off the planet ? I hope its a large luxurious one not a small cramped space pod. Looking forward to your next update!_

_**A:**__ Uhm, yes he's awake, yes it's still going on, spoilers, and spoilers._

_**Q:**__ So, 4th chapter. If you really use an editing team, its showing. Everything's right, but the length doesn't do the ambitions justice. It fits and all, but it strikes me as is in character, the OC's are believable, fights go pretty smoothly.-Perfect Carnage_

_**A:**__**Okay. Umm… uh… As far as I know, I'm the main editor, so I will thank you on behalf of the team. And fights? Those weren't fights. Those were curbcrushes.**_

_The length has drastically improved as you can see._

_**By the way, length increased.**_

_**Q:**__ Fantastic chapter, with lots of bone-crushing, bloody goodness. One thing I'm not sure I understand though...Karchare just transformed, but Icar already could. Does that mean he was stronger than his father before? Are you of the mind that Arcosian transformations are individual to the user, & can be stronger/weaker with age?Also, poor Pirosuka. I kinda hope he's not dead, because he didn't get nearly enough characterization to justify Icar's transforming to avenge him. We need backstory on those two. _

_**A:**__ It was there, he just had a mental block. Sort of a self-limitation, if you will. Icar was stronger; however Karchare has now surpassed him. Yes, Karchare had his transformation because he's practically Cooler/Kooler 2.0, while Icar is a child prodigy with extremely high potential. Well, he's dead now. Oh and I asked Shenron. He said your wish was granted._

_See ya later!_

_**Bye, Broches.**_


End file.
